Omegle Niff roleplay
by Amiste
Summary: Niff... MATURE CONTENT if you were part of these conversations, I REALLY ENJOYED THEM :


**Original Text:**

Alternatieve vertalingen weergeven

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like klaine, and niff.**

**You:** Nick?

**Stranger:** Yes! Who is that? Jeff?

**You:** Nick, where are you? I think I'm lost...

**Stranger:** Lost?, I'm in my room at Dalton!

**You:** but I'M lost

**Stranger:** Lost? How? Where?

**You:** I only wanted to get some redvines and now i can't find my dorm anymore...

**Stranger:** Are you drunk?

**You:** maybe?

**Stranger:** What's around you?

**You:** there's a chandelier and a staircase

**You:** wait, now there are three chandeliers...

**Stranger:** Don't move I'm comoing!

**Stranger:** *coming

**You:** now whose drunk?

**You:** at least i can type

**Stranger:** Really funny babe!

**You:** :)

**You:** just save me before I walk into a wall

**Stranger:** I said don't move! I'll be down in a minute!

**You:** I'm trying to sit down without falling

**Stranger:** *Jeff runs downstairs* Babe! I'm here! Come on I take you back in my room! *Takes Nick's hand*

**You:** *clutches to person who holds hand* why are there three of you?

**Stranger:** Have you been drinking or are you drugged?

**You:** just drinking

**Stranger:** Okay! Come here babe! I'm gonna take care of you!

**Stranger:** Why have you been drinking?

**You:** can't remember

**You:** only a lot of dancing

**Stranger:** Really? Dancing where?

**You:** was it a warbler party? i can't remember...

**Stranger:** I don't buy it! It wasn't a warbler party, I wasn't there!

**You:** Nickyyyy thinking huuuurts

**Stranger:** Okay! Lay on my bed! Do you feel sick?

**You:** no, just sleepy

**You:** can we cuddle? please?

**Stranger:** Yeah if you want to! :)

**Stranger:** *Lays next to Jeff*

**You:** * wraps arms around Nick tightly*

**Stranger:** Babe you're so weird what's going on?

**You:** but you love me, right?

**Stranger:** Of course! Forever! Tell me what it is!

**You:** mmmmh... you'll think i'm stupid

**Stranger:** Babe tell me!

**You:** remember my little brother Austin?

**Stranger:** Yeah of course!

**You:** He had a party but mom said he couldn't go alone so i thought I'd be a nice big bro and go with him

**You:** and he was really happy

**Stranger:** Of course he loves you:

**You:** so we went to the party

**You:** and I got bored and took a few beers

**Stranger:** Yeah! And?

**Stranger:** What happened?

**You:** few may have been a little to much

**You:** so austin drove me back to Dalton

**Stranger:** And that's it,

**Stranger:** ?

**You:** then i got lost

**Stranger:** Lost? In Dalton?

**You:** I was drunk

**You:** and every hallway is pretty much the same

**Stranger:** Can you stop lying to me! I don't believe you okay! You should tell me the truth, I'm your boyfriend!

**You:** I'm sorry

**You:** really Nicky, I am

**Stranger:** *Sits*

**Stranger:** Spit it out!

**You:** can we talk about this when my head doesn't hurt and I'm not drunk?

**You:** and Austin drove me back to Dalton and I tried to get to the dorm

**Stranger:** when your not drunk? Okay I'll wait until tomorrow morning!

**You:** good. sleeeeeeeeeeep

**You:** * lays down and falls asleep immediately*

**Stranger:** *Sighs and falls asleep*

**Stranger:** -next morning-

**You:** Nicky?

**Stranger:** Yeah!

**You:** *kisses nose*

**You:** I love you

**Stranger:** I love you too!

**Stranger:** *Opens his eyes*

**Stranger:** Good morning!

**Stranger:** Do you feel better?

**You:** mmmmhh... I always sleep better when you're here

**Stranger:** Me too!

**Stranger:** Don't think your nice words will make me forget about our talk!

**You:** didn't I tell you everything already?

**You:** go to party, get drunk, Austin drives to Dalton, get lost, text you

**You:** that's all

**Stranger:** Yeah and I'm pretty sure you're lying!

**You:** why would I lie to you?

**Stranger:** Maybe you want to cover for someone or you're hiding something for me...

**You:** not good enough reason to lie

**Stranger:** Maybe you want to protect someone then!

**You:** who?

**Stranger:** i don't know! you tell me!

**You:** the only one you know who was there is Austin

**You:** why can't you just trust me :'(

**Stranger:** Because there's something you don't want to tell me! I can feel it! I know you!

**Stranger:** You can trust me babe!

**You:** but I don't know what else to tell you

**You:** I don't think there is more useless information to put in your head

**Stranger:** Great! Then think about it I'm gonna shower!

**Stranger:** *Goes in the bathroom*

**You:** *cries silently in the pillow*

**Stranger:** *15 minutes passed when Nick comes out of the bathroom and sees Jeff still crying* Babe? Are you crying?

**You:** *sobs* no?

**Stranger:** Come on!

**You:** does Austins first kiss count as more useless information

**You:** ?

**Stranger:** What do you mean?

**You:** that happened too

**You:** you said i had to think about it while you showered

**You:** and you sounded mad

**You:** *sobs*

**Stranger:** Yeah I am because you're not telling the all truth about why you drank that much! Babe I know you!

**You:** then what other reason should be there?

**You:** I went to a party and got drunk

**Stranger:** Well I think something happened and you don't want to tell me because of how I would react or because you don't want to tell me who is involved! Did you cheat on me yesterday?

**You:** why would I cheat on you?

**You:** your the most perfect person in the world?

**You:** only reason to cheat or break up with you is because you are too perfect

**You:** really nicky

**Stranger:** I don't know I think of all the possibilities! Maybe something went wrong with your parents? You know I love you and your story about getting lost is stupid because at first you said you went out for Redvines and now it was a party!

**You:** because it sounds stupid when I say I'm drunk

**You:** so I used the redvines excuse because that's the first thing that popped in my mind

**Stranger:** No! Of course not I saw you were drunk!

**Stranger:** Was it about your parents?

**You:** you can't see that through the phone

**You:** that I'm drunk, I mean

**You:** and it's not anything is ever good with my dad

**You:** *it's not like anything is ever good with my dad

**Stranger:** So it's him?

**You:** but he's always like that

**Stranger:** Like what?

**You:** like I'm not what he wants me to be

**You:** *sign* I need a hug

**Stranger:** Come here babe!

**Stranger:** *They hug*

**You:** he just always gives me that horrible look

**You:** like i-wish-Austin-was-my-only-son-you-are-a-horrible-first-son

**Stranger:** Babe! You know he the one who he should be ashamed of! He...I hate him! And you're just perfect nothing is wrong with you he's the "wrong one"!

**You:** Nicky?

**Stranger:** Yeah?

**You:** I love you. sorry for not telling you immediately.

**Stranger:** i love you!

**Stranger:** *They kiss*

**You:** breakfast?

**Stranger:** breakfast!

**You:** * gets up and pulls Nick to his feet8

**You:** *

**Stranger:** You promise that's all! There's nothing more?

**You:** promise!

**Stranger:** Okay!

**You:** I can't believe you thought I'd cheat on you!

**Stranger:** I supposed everything!

**You:** but still, I'd rather die than cheat on you! I love you!

**You:** * pulls nick close*

**Stranger:** i love you too!

**You:** *walks out of the dorm to get breakfast* you coming?

**Stranger:** I am! *Walk hand in hand*

**You:** can we get redvines for breakfast?

**Stranger:** If you want to! Even if it's disgusting...for breakfast I mean!

**You:** mmmhh... maybe something else? what do you suggest Three?

**You and the stranger both like Niff.**

**Stranger:** Nick?

**You:** Jeff?

**Stranger:** Hi!

**Stranger:** You would never believe it!

**Stranger:** I had the worst summer vacation ever!

**You:** What is it?

**Stranger:** My , kept telling me I should go on a date with the neighbors daughter and I was like "Mom, the fact I'm bisexual doesnt mean I will date every single person you will shove under my nose", but in the end I agreed, just to shut her up, and I walked to the girl and asked her out and she was like "Your parent s made you do that, right?" and I was like "Ummm..." and she was like "It's okay, my mom asked them too... I'm a lesbian" so we went out to get them to shut up- She is really nice though!

**Stranger:** But my parent were going on and on about how cute we are together- I tried telling them she is a lesbian, but they wont listen

**Stranger:** And I missed you! I havent seen you about two month!

**You:** I miss you to!

**Stranger:** You are my best friend! I had no one to get in trouble with! It was awful!

**You:** any idea's for pranks? we should steal Wes' gavel when we get back

**Stranger:** Oh that's just terrible! I love it!

**Stranger:** Anyways you up for a pizza + video games night?

**You:** yes! but you always win...

**Stranger:** That's because you let me, 'cause I suck...

**You:** that's it! it's on! and no holding back this time!

**Stranger:** Fine! But we are playing Call Of Duty! You ALWAYS win at Assasins Creed!

**You:** i'm gonna win anyway!

**Stranger:** I know...

**Stranger:** Anyways- your dorm in 5 minutes? I'm just arriving at Dalton now...

**You:** sure!

**Stranger:** *Knocks door and enters* Hi!

**You:** hey Nicky!

**You:** ready to get crushed?

**Stranger:** Not yet. Pizza.

**You:** yay Pizza!

**You:** :D

**Stranger:** Okay what di you say about double cheese and mushrooms?

**Stranger:** do*

**You:** as long as it's pizza, i'm good

**Stranger:** Sweet *Calls and orders pizza*

**Stranger:** I'm ordering another one- On Trent's name... With anshobi

**You:** nice!

**Stranger:** Anchovy*

**Stranger:** Thank you *Orders pizza*

**Stranger:** So how was your summer vacation?

**You:** fine... mostly

**You:** little boring

**Stranger:** Nothing special?

**You:** nope. I just missed my friend, played a little music

**Stranger:** Cool. Sounds better than mine- I had to go on a date with a lesbian.

**You:** at least she was nice... what is her name?

**Stranger:** Jenny... She was sweet- But I have someone else on my mind.

**You:** really? do I know her?

**You:** ... or him of course?

**Stranger:** Uhh... Yeah... I guess you can say you know him...

**You:** ooooh it's a him?

**You:** is he a warbler?

**Stranger:** I'm not telling you!

**Stranger:** It's not like you ever volunteer any information on your mysterious crush!

**You:** well... yeah...

**You:** but that's... different...

**Stranger:** Well... In my point of view, It cant be worse than what I have to say... So I'm not talking.

**You:** well I'm not gonna talk eather.

**Stranger:** Are you giving me the puppy look so I break and talk?

**Stranger:** That;s playing dirty!

**Stranger:** I cant resist puppy faces and you know it!

**You:** that's exactly the point Nicky

**You:** now tell me?

**You:** please?

**Stranger:** Yes. He is A Warbler. I hope you are happy now.

**You:** that's all? he's a warbler? Nickyyyyy

**Stranger:** No. That's all you get.

**Stranger:** I'm not telling you who it is *Shuts eyes*

**You:** but Nickyyyy Please?

**Stranger:** No. That's not fair. You are fighting dirty! I should have never mentioned him!

**You:** fine. will you tell me more if I tell you something about my crush?

**Stranger:** Hmm... Fine.

**You:** good. my crush is a warbler to. now tell me more?

**Stranger:** Hmm... My crush has dark hair. Your turn.

**You:** he's a good dancer... even for the warblers

**You:** now spill

**Stranger:** Umm... He is one of my friends.

**Stranger:** Your turn.

**You:** but everyone in the warblers are our friends! that doesn't count!

**Stranger:** Fine. He is not straight.

**Stranger:** Go ahead.

**You:** my crush likes girls... sadly...

**Stranger:** Oh... That's too bad... Well, we all crushed on a straight guy once.

**You:** your turn

**Stranger:** Mine likes someone else...

**You:** mine likes boys to

**Stranger:** Ohh... Mine is gay.

**You:** but he likes someone else?

**Stranger:** Yeah... At least, that's what I think...

**You:** did he ever tell you he likes someone else or did you just hear a rumour? because most of them aren't true

**You:** you know how much the warblers gossip...

**Stranger:** Yeah... He never actually said it, he is just... He is to good for me, way out of my league.

**You:** then who is it?

**You:** maybe I can help!

**Stranger:** No... I dont think you can help...

**Stranger:** The thing is... It's...

**Stranger:** You.

**You:** really?

**Stranger:** I'm sorry... Can we still stay best friends? Please? I mean, I understand if you dont want to, but I promise this wont be awkward!

**Stranger:** I just... I'm sorry.

**You:** Jeff... can you kiss me?

**You:** please?

**Stranger:** I... *Kisses softly, barely touching lips before parting*

**You:** *leans back in, pushing their lips togheter*

**Stranger:** Nick, I know you are alone, but I dont want this to be a one night thing. I dont want to take advantage of anything...

**You:** you kidding me? I've been waiting for this forever! will you be my boyfriend Six? please?

**Stranger:** I... Yes. Yes, of course I will *Leans in for another kiss, crushing their lips together*

**You:** *grips hair*

**Stranger:** Nick... I... I love you.

**Stranger:** Oh shit... I know It's too soon. I'm sorry

**Stranger:** You dont have to say it back

**You:** shut up. I love you to.

**Stranger:** *Kiss him again, slipping tongue into his mouth*

**You:** *tries to fight back for dominance*

**Stranger:** *Moves slowly to kiss neck, sucking on the place with the pulse*

**You:** *moans* J-Jeff...

**Stranger:** I love you *Moves to sucking ear*

**You:** l-love you m-more

**Stranger:** No way *Returns to lips and lightly bites lower lip with a smile*

**You:** *gives entrance willingly*

**Stranger:** *Kissing hungrily, while wrapping arms around torso*

**You:** *tangles hands in hair, moaning*

**Stranger:** Nick... *Moans slightly and pulls away, breathing heavily* Nick, I love you, I love you so much, I never thought this day would come...

**You:** neither did I... I tought you would hate me if I told you *kisses nose*

**Stranger:** I can never hate you.

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like warblers, R5, and niff.**

**You:** Jeff?

**Stranger:** NIIIIIIIIIIIIICK

**You:** was goin on?

**Stranger:** Nothing much

**You:** how was your summer vacation?

**Stranger:** Good. I was in LA for most of it. How was yours?

**You:** It was okay. little boring...

**Stranger:** Aww, little Nicky was bored.

**You:** he! I just missed my boyfriend...

**Stranger:** I missed you too.

**You:** but we'll be back at Dalton soon enough! and then I get to see you everyday

**Stranger:** I want to see you right now!

**You:** me to!

**You:** but my mom is going to drag me to the mall this afternoon :(

**Stranger:** Haha. Nick has to go shopping.

**You:** with my MOM. she's even worse then Kurt. I'm gonna DIE.

**Stranger:** I feel so sorry for you.

**You:** Jeff. I can practically read your grin

**Stranger:** I'm not grinning. Why would I be smiling, Nicky?

**You:** you like my torture?

**Stranger:** You could say that.

**You:** I gotta go! my mom is calling... wish me luck

**Stranger:** Luck!

**You:** thanks...

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

**You and the stranger both like warblers, R5, riker lynch, and niff.**

**You:** Jeffyyyy

**You:** Jeff?

**Stranger:** NIIIIIIIIIIICKYYY

**Stranger:** Nick!

**You:** Hey!

**You:** how was your summer vacation? I'm so happy to be back in the dorm!

**Stranger:** It was great!

**You:** really? that's awesome! I missed you though...

**Stranger:** I missed you too. You have no idea!

**You:** I think I'll manage * smirks* It's just nice to be back

**Stranger:** I want you back nooooooowww

**You:** I'm already back in the dorm Jeff! just walk down the hallway

**Stranger:** But I'm lazyyy. Come here.

**You:** fine... gimme ten minutes

**You:** *ten minutes later*

**You:** *knocks on the door*

**Stranger:** *laying on his bed, with his head hanging off the side* Door's open!

**You:** * walks in*

**Stranger:** *hugs a pillow* Hey, Nicky.

**You:** So, what do you wanna do?

**Stranger:** *mumbles into the pillow* Cuddle.

**You:** *walks over* what did you say? I can't hear you when your talking with you pillow in your face, Six *sits on bed*

**Stranger:** *crawls over to Nick and lays his head on his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist* Cuddle.

**You:** *lays down with him and pulls him closer*

**You:** *kisses hair*

**Stranger:** *snuggled closer*

**You:** i love you

**Stranger:** I love you too.

**You:** good. *kisses head again*

**Stranger:** *kisses Nick's chest and buries his head*

**You:** *falls asleep*

**Stranger:** *chuckles because Nick's already asleep*

**You:** mmmmmhh... Jeff

**Stranger:** *whispers, smiling* What?

**You:** love you

**Stranger:** Love you too.

**Stranger:** Sleepyhead *smiles*

**You:** *really falls asleep*

**You:** *wakes up later* Jeff?

**Stranger:** *lifts his head from Nick's chest* Yes?

**You:** how do you manage to be so cute?

**Stranger:** I don't know

**You:** *sign*

**You:** * kisses lightly on the lips *

**Stranger:** *adds more pressure against his lips*

**You:** *pens mouth, smiling*

**Stranger:** *deepens the kiss*

**You:** *opens

**You:** *grips hair*

**Stranger:** *moans into the kiss*

**You:** *pulls hair lightly*

**Stranger:** *groans and pulls away to kiss down Nick's neck*

**You:** *moans* Jeff...

**Stranger:** *sucks lightly on his neck*

**You:** J-Jeff... no marks, p-please...

**Stranger:** *whispers* Why not?

**You:** it's only the first day of school... just make sure I can hide them under my uniform...

**Stranger:** Fine then *runs his tongue down Nick's chest and stomah*

**Stranger:** Stomach*

**You:** *moans*

**Stranger:** *starts sucking one of Nick's nipples while massaging his arms*

**You:** oh god, j-jeff... s-so good...

**Stranger:** *smirks up at Nick, before continuing*

**You:** *moans*

**Stranger:** *places open mouth kisses down his stomach, leading to his pants*

**You:** stop teasing

**Stranger:** *chuckles, fumbling with his belt£

**You:** mmmhh...

**Stranger:** *pulls down his pants and his boxers, taking him in his mouth*

**You:** *moans loudly*

**Stranger:** *starts sucking slowly*

**You:** J-Jeff

**Stranger:** *moans around nick's dick*

**You:** *grips her tightly

**Stranger:** *licks the underside of Nick's cock and sucks the head*

**You:** *moans*

**Stranger:** *massages nick's balls as he continues sucking*

**You:** *pulls hair* I-I'm gonna c-come

**Stranger:** *sucks harder*

**You:** *cums*

**Stranger:** *swallows*

**You and the stranger both like niff.**

**Stranger:** nick?

**You:** Jeff?

**Stranger:** Yes it's me. I need someone to talk to right now.

**You:** what's up?

**Stranger:** i broke up with my girfriend...

**You:** really? are you ok?

**Stranger:** I think i am i just... i broke up with her because i am in love with someone else.

**You:** oh? and does that someone like you back?

**Stranger:** I don't think so. That person is my best friend and... i don't want to screw this up.

**You:** but Jeff... I thought I was your best friend :(

**Stranger:** Oh god yes, you are! and that person is everything i have now.

**You:** but then, you're... in love... with ME?

**Stranger:** umm... well... i think i am.

**You:** Jeff, can I kiss you?

**Stranger:** i... you.. y-yes, please

**You:** * kisses you softly *

**Stranger:** *smile into the kiss*

**You:** *puts hands in hair*

**Stranger:** *wrap his arms around his waist* this is amazing. *smile*

**You:** i waited so long for this... I thought you would hate me.

**Stranger:** I would never hate you... *stroking his hips* and me too...

**You:** * pecks lips softly* I love you to

**Stranger:** I am glad *kiss him more deeper*

**You:** * pulls closer * mmmhh...

**Stranger:** *whisper* do you like that?

**You:** yes... * wraps arms around your neck*

**Stranger:** would you like to be my boyfriend? *smiles*

**You:** I would love that... *smiles and buries head in your shoulder*

**Stranger:** *kiss his head* my amazing, cute, sexy, awsome boyfriend

**You:** mmhh... and you're my supermegafoxyawesomehot boyfriend...

**Stranger:** you think that i am hot? *smirk*

**You:** 'course... you think I'm sexy?

**Stranger:** yup. you are. that time when we had that pool party and you were there only in your swimming suit...

**You:** or when you're dancing...

**Stranger:** oh stop it *chuckle* i dont think that i am sexy.

**You:** are you kidding me? it sometimes just hurt not to be able to touch you after a performance... I'm so happy you told me

**Stranger:** *hold you tight* me too. I love my boyfriend.

**You:** I love you to... Jeff how long?

**Stranger:** since i was freshman... and see you for the first time. I thought when I will date girl that it will fade that feelings away but... I will always love you. And you?

**You:** I don't know... since we first met? I only realised a month after we met... I just started noticing all these things about you...

**Stranger:** for example?

**You:** how your hair moved in the wind, how your nose scrunches up when you eat something sour, your smile... all the cliché things...

**Stranger:** oh my god, you are so sweet *blow kiss on his head and lift up chin* i want to tell everyone about us.

**You:** but then I'd have to let you go... can't we just stay like this forever?

**Stranger:** i wish but there will be warblers meeting in 10 minutes and i am sure that Wes will kill us if we don't show up...

**You:** *groans* fine. but I'm gonna hold your hand as long as possible

**Stranger:** i like that *smile and take his hand*

**You:** *kisses cheek* come on... maybe they'll let us go early if where in time for once

**Stranger:** *laugh* yeah.  
*outside the choir room*  
ready, love?

**You:** sure *squeezes hand*

**Stranger:** *open the door* hello guys, we are here in time, aren't we?

**You:** we wanted to be nice for once... maybe we won't even piss Wes off for once *smiles innocently*

**Stranger:** *look down at they hands* and maybe you will see that you have new couple here.

**You:** *pulls Jeff towards couch*

**Stranger:** *kiss him on neck*

**You:** *smiles wider, ignoring catcalls*

**Stranger:** *suck on his neck* *whisper* i love you.

**You:** love you to *sqqueezes hand again*

**Stranger:** dont you mind that i will leave hickey on your neck *laugh*

**You:** I do, but I trust you not to give me a hickey in the middle of warblers practise, only 15 minutes after you told me you love me

**Stranger:** oh babe, don't be mad. *rub his knuckles*

**You:** *smiles* I'm not *kisses cheek*

**Stranger:** wes: umm... Nick, Jeff, i am glad that you are here in right time but please, don't don't make out.  
*smile* we are not!

**You:** Wes, can we just start rehearsing already? we're finally in time and now we have to actually WAIT till we're starting... this is why we're never in time!

**Stranger:** Wes: Okay, you are right. Well, Blaine has solo for regionals...  
*groans* oh yeah, Blaine is the best.

**You:** *kisses hand* we'll get a solo Jeff... they just can't handle our awesomeness

**Stranger:** *kisses cheek* you are so sweet.

**You:** mmmhh... *plays with Jeff's fingers while half listening to Wes*

**Stranger:** *looking at him with smile on his face*

**You:** *kisses each finger*

**Stranger:** *whisper* I don't deserve you. You are so beautiful.

**You:** and I do deserve you? I must be dreaming or something... *whispers* it wouldn't be the first time...

**Stranger:** you are dreaming about me? *put arm around his neck*

**You:** * snuggles in your side and blushes* all the time

**Stranger:** i love cuddling with you. *kiss his forehead*

**You:** *smiles* I love you

**Stranger:** *lay cheek on your head* I love you too.

**You:** maybe we should pay a little attention?

**Stranger:** it's still about Blaine and his solo... like they choose someone else *rolling my eyes*

**You:** like I said, they can't handle our awesomeness...

**Stranger:** i should sing love song to you, when we are boyfriends now.

**You:** *smiles* or a duet...

**Stranger:** that would be perfect.  
wes: okay, I cancel our meeting and if Jeff and Nick will not pay attention next meeting, I will have to give you some punishment.

**You:** well we can only be nice for so long, Wes. and we already were in time, so...

**You:** *shrugs*

**Stranger:** Wes: yes, but if you want to have solo for nationals, then you should pay attention...

**You:** okay, we'll be late again next time! bye Wes! *pulls Jeff out of the room*

**Stranger:** *laugh* i can't believe you just said that. I adore you. I do.

**You:** thank God you do. *chuckles slightly*

**Stranger:** *entwine they fingers* what do you want to do now?

**You:** I don't know... cuddle, maybe talk a little...

**Stranger:** okay.  
*at their room* *pulling you on my bed*

**You:** *kisses neck and sucks lightly* maybe I should take revenge for that hickey from earlier...

**Stranger:** *moan* yeah, you should.

**You:** ah, but it wouldn't be revenge if you like it *sucks harder, sliding hand under your shirt*

**Stranger:** please... more *rub your hair*

**You:** *pulls off tie and starts unbuttoning shirt*

**Stranger:** *pulling off your tie and rubbing back of your neck*

**You:** *starts kissing down your chest, sucking on nipple*

**Stranger:** *moan* i think i enjoying that more than i should...

**You:** *kisses your mouth deeply*

**Stranger:** *run tongue on your lower lip*

**You:** *opens mouth*

**Stranger:** *explode my tongue in your mouth*

**You:** *moans*

**Stranger:** *take off your shirt and lightly rub your nipple* you like that, don't you?

**You and the stranger both like 3 6, and niff.**

**You:** Jeff?

**Stranger:** Yeah?

**You:** can we talk? i need to tell you something...

**Stranger:** Um of course.

**Stranger:** Should I be worried?

**You:** no? depends

**Stranger:** Well then tell me

**You:** I... really like someone, but I'm not sure if he likes me back...

**Stranger:** And where's the problem? Just tell that person.

**You:** but that would ruïn the friendship I have with him... and I can't just lose him!

**Stranger:** W-With -him-?

**You:** uumm... yeah...

**Stranger:** Oh okay...

**You:** I don't know what to do anymore...

**Stranger:** You should just tell well... him

**You:** you think so?

**Stranger:** Yeah of course

**You:** oh... well it's you, Jeff... *bites lip* you can be mad at me... it's my own fault

**Stranger:** I-It's me?...

**You:** um.. yeah.. I'll just go...*gets up to leave*

**Stranger:** No... wait... *takes his hand to hold him back*

**You:** it's okay, Jeff. you don't like me back... I'll just have to life with that...

**Stranger:** I.. I like you too... But please. Don't go. *pulls him back*

**You:** what? Jeff...

**Stranger:** Don't go...

**You:** ok... uummm...

**Stranger:** I... I think I like you too. *looks down*

**You:** r-really? I.. Jeff... *smiles* that's awesome

**Stranger:** Yeah... But I'm not sure

**You:** well, it's better! I thought you would hate me!

**Stranger:** I don't hate you. I could never hate you Nicky

**You:** *smiles wider* I'm so glad..

**Stranger:** Me too... *also smiles*

**You:** Jeffy?

**Stranger:** Yeah?

**You:** can I kiss you?

**Stranger:** *looks at Nick* I... I don't know...

**You:** *holds your hand* kay... I can wait.

**Stranger:** *looks down again and takes a deep breath* You don't have to wait...

**You:** *leans closer* it's okay, Six

**Stranger:** Do I have to call you Three now? *smiles*

**You:** *chuckles* no, I just want you to be happy

**Stranger:** I already am happy.

**You:** mission complete

**Stranger:** Nicky?

**You:** yes?

**Stranger:** You can kiss me now.

**You:** *kisses softly on the lips and smiles into the kiss*

**Stranger:** *kisses him back gently*

**You:** *puts arms round neck*

**Stranger:** *places his hands on Nick's waist*

**You:** *whipers* this is awesome

**Stranger:** You are awesome

**You:** I know, right?

**Stranger:** Yeah... *looks him into his eyes*

**You:** *looks back* you're cute *kisses nose*

**Stranger:** You're cuter

**You:** maybe you should look in the mirror again *laughs*

**Stranger:** No *laughs* I prefer looking at you.

**You:** fine... I will never understand why though... I'm just me...

**Stranger:** You're awesome. I mean look at you. You're so pretty and talented

**You:** but you're just freaking gorgeous... so handsome, and... *blushes*

**Stranger:** And...?

**You:** *mumbles* sexy

**Stranger:** *also blushes* Sexy? Me?

**You:** way too much

**Stranger:** I um... thanks... I guess

**Stranger:** B-But you're... sexy too.

**You:** really? thanks Jeff... mmmhhh, you're adorable when you blush

**Stranger:** *looks into Nick's eyes and blushes even darker*

**You:** *kisses your cheeks, smiling*

**Stranger:** I love you...

**You:** love you to, Jeff. so freaking much *smiles wider*

**Stranger:** Do you believe me if I say this is the best day of my life?

**You:** it's mine to...

**Stranger:** Really?

**You:** well... maybe the day we met beats it... but it's close

**Stranger:** Well yeah you're right.

**You:** maybe it's a tie? I can't choose...

**You and the stranger both like niff.**

**Stranger:** Jeff?

**You:** Nicky?

**Stranger:** Hey buddy, are you up for movie marathon at my dorm?

**You:** sure! I'll be up in a minute!

**Stranger:** okay!

**You:** *knocks on door*

**Stranger:** *open doors and pull him into hug* hey man, how are you?

**You:** I'm good! how 'bout you?

**Stranger:** great! so, go to bed and I will put on Harry Potter, okay?

**You:** kay *sits on bed with his back against the headboard*

**Stranger:** *put HP to DVD* *lay down besides Jeff*

**You:** *whispers* which one is it?

**Stranger:** *whisper back* first

**You:** they were so cute when they were little *smiles*

**Stranger:** yeah, you were cute too when you were little

**You:** you were cuter...

**Stranger:** *look into his eyes* thank you *smiles*

**You:** *blushes and looks back at the movie*

**Stranger:** Jeff?

**You:** yeah?

**Stranger:** I know this is gonna sound weird but... are you gay?

**You:** I'm bi... why?

**You:** *avoids eyes*

**Stranger:** oh. okay. It's just... I saw when you were checking Sebastian's ass so..

**You:** *smiles sadly* maybe I should be a little more subtle...

**Stranger:** Why, Jeffy?

**You:** not every one needs to know immediately... I'm not even completely sure yet

**Stranger:** oh okay... and how did you found out?

**You:** i just found out I started looking at guys the way'other guys check girls out all the time... and I find girls attractive too, so... maybe I'm bi, maybe I'm gay

**Stranger:** oh. And do you have some crush?

**You:** well, yeah... but I'm not gonna tell you about it. no way.

**Stranger:** comon jeffy, we are best friends, aren't we?

**You:** like you always share your whole love life

**Stranger:** okay okay, so it is sebastian? he is kinda hot...

**You:** no it's NOT. stop it.

**Stranger:** And his butt... umm...

**You:** NICK. stop. it. I'm not gonna tell you *panics*

**Stranger:** and the way he walk... i could think about these lips everyday...

**You:** NIIIIICK. WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU STOP?

**Stranger:** tell me...

**You:** I don't want to tell you... *whispers while looking away* you'll just hate me forever...

**Stranger:** *take his hand* i would never hate you. I don't care if you are straight, bi or gay. You are my best friend... I swear...

**You:** I just...

**Stranger:** tell me...

**You:** it's you, okay? and now you'll hate me and I'll just go back to my dorm... *gets up with tears in my eyes*

**Stranger:** *turn you around and kiss you fully on lips*

**You:** *widens eyes iin shock, but kisses back*

**Stranger:** *wrap arms around his neck*

**You:** *puts hands in hair and smiles into the kiss*

**Stranger:** *broke the kiss and entwine they fingers* I love you.

**You:** I... I love you to, Nick. I've waited so long for this. *smiles*

**Stranger:** *smiles* me too

**You:** why didn't you just say so instead of hearing me out *pouts* not funny Nicky

**Stranger:** *wraps his arms around him from behind* I am sorry... But we said it so...

**You:** mmmhh... don't worry, I'm not mad. just a little shaken...

**Stranger:** *kiss his cheek* i love you...

**You:** love you to...

**Stranger:** *entwine our fingers* come with me *pulling you out of dorm*

**You:** *laughs* where are we going?

**Stranger:** to kurt and blaine *open doors*

**You:** why? *starts giggling madly*

**Stranger:** them to see that they are not the cutest couple

**Stranger:** *knock on blaine's dorm* Blaine, Kurt I know you are there

**You:** we are so much cuter then Klaine... we got your bed hair as our secret wapon! *grins evilly*

**Stranger:** *Blaine open the door*  
Blaine: okay, if you are going to interrupt everytine we make out then... oh.

**You:** he forced me to be here *points at Nick and continues grinning*

**You:** besides, I never interrupt your make out sessions

**Stranger:** come on... *giggles* *pulls Jeff by hand into their dorm* *lean on his lips by his lips*

**You:** *kisses back happily and puts arms around your waist*

**Stranger:** *wrap my arms around your neck* *sway my tongue on your bottom lip*

**You:** *opens mouth*

**Stranger:** *push my tongue into your mouth* *pull you on bed*

**You:** *falls on top of you* Nick...

**Stranger:** ughhh *lighty squeeze you ass*

**You:** *kisses your neck, not caring about blaine or kurt*

**Stranger:** *moan* *take off your shirt*

**You:** Nick... Blaine and Kurt are...here... *kisses your lips anyway*

**Stranger:** don't care... *dig my nails into your skin*

**You:** *moan*

**Stranger:** *taking off my own shirt*

**You:** blaine: guys get out *blaine pulls me off you*

**Stranger:** Blaine! what are you doing?

**You:** stop being such a cockblock *poutes*

**Stranger:** *bite your neck*

**You:** blaine: well you are making out on MY bed in MY dorm! if that's the only reason you're here then go to your own room!

**Stranger:** are we turning you on? *wink and laugh*

**You:** kurt: okay, that's enough! get out! *literally kicks us out*

**You:** *kisses your cheek*

**You:** well that hurt...

**You:** *puts arm around you*


End file.
